There is presently available computer modeling software that allows a person to create three dimensional representations of various objects and systems on a computer screen. These objects, or portions thereof, can be easily changed using this software and new features can be added. Many programs allow the size of an object to be modified to show various amounts of detail. It is also possible using such programs to manipulate an object and view it from a variety of perspectives. The modeling and manipulation of three dimensional images requires a significant amount of processing power, especially when the objects are complex. The cost of using such systems, therefore, has generally prevented all but the largest companies from taking advantage of these systems. However, as the price of powerful computers falls, and as new algorithms become available which can simplify the display of three dimensional objects, more and more industries are discovering the advantages of such three dimensional modeling systems.
One such modeling program is called CATIA and was developed by the French company Dassault Systemes. This program is distributed in the United States by IBM. CATIA performs the above functions and many others and also includes specialized add-on programs or modules that allow the program to be used to design specific types of products and systems. For example, CATIA includes modules for laying out piping systems in buildings, designing ship hulls, and for designing HVAC systems. Different modules can be used depending on the needs of the designer, and different groups of modules may be bundled together when it is believed that certain designers will have a need for several different modules for a single design project. One such bundle of modules is known as CCPlant and includes various applications, such as a piping module and an HVAC module, that are useful when designing manufacturing plants.
In addition to HVAC and piping systems, almost all modern manufacturing plants include material handling systems. These systems are used for moving raw materials to processing points and for moving a partially formed product from one station to another on an assembly line. A conveyor is the material handling system of choice for many of these applications. Other types of businesses also use material handling systems which may or may not include conveyors. For example, a warehouse must be equipped with some system, whether manual or automatic, for storing and retrieving items. This system may comprise automatic vehicles which place and retrieve items, or a system of conveyors for moving items to and from designated locations. Airports use similar systems to move baggage between ticket counters and airplanes and from airplanes to baggage carousels and other airplanes.
When designing a material handling system, the environment in which the system will operate must be taken into account. For example, the system must convey material from one point to another while avoiding structural components of the building, ductwork, electrical systems, pipes, etc. CATIA includes modules for laying out networks of pipe and for designing the structural components of a building. However, neither CATIA nor any other known three dimensional modeling program includes a module to assist a user in the design and layout of a material handling system. It would therefore be desirable to provide a three dimensional modeling device for designing a material handling system and a method of using same that would allow a user to visualize the layout of such a system, either by itself or together with the other systems of a building.